HAPPINESS CHARGE PRETTY CURE: LA DIESTRA Y SINIESTRA DEL GUARDIÁN
by animextreme
Summary: Mientras Cure Princess es atacada, un joven la salva de un Saiark, ¿Este joven acaso esta relacionado con el poder de las Pretty Cure?


Capítulo 1: El Nacimiento de Cure Lovely.

-¡Que el mundo caiga en desgracia! El Amor… El Valor… La Amabilidad… La Felicidad… ¡Son todo ilusiones!-decía una mujer de pelo rubio con un traje negro.

-Habitantes del reino espejismo, debemos derrotar a las necias Pretty Cure, ¡Y darle a este mundo un terrible futuro!-decía la misma mujer.

-¡De acuerdo con mi voluntad, la Reina Mirage!-decía la misma, los que estaban en ese lugar adoraban a su reina, al igual que sus súbditos.

* * *

Mientras, en algún lugar, en la Tierra.

Cure Princess estaba luchando contra un monstruo llamado Saiark, el cual fue invocado por un sirviente, llamado Namakelda, mientras Cure Princess atacó al Saiark, el monstruo atacó con una velocidad increíble a Cure Princess, que por impotencia, huyó despavoridamente del campo de batalla.

-Como siempre, sólo destacas en huir-decía un hombre de pelo verde, usaba un sombrero de copa y un saco gris.

-¡Princess! ¡No puedes seguir huyendo! ¡Si lo haces, la persona convertida en un Saiark y en mundo que ha transformado Namakelda no volverán a la normalidad!-decía Ribborn, el hada de Cure Princess.

-¡Y-Ya lo sé!-decía desesperada Cure Princess.

-¡PRINCESS, BALA MACHINE GUN!-decía Cure Princess, mientras activaba su ataque especial.

De hecho el ataque se asemejaba a ráfagas de ki simultáneas, las cuales el Saiark recibía todas de lleno, haciendo que se levantara una gran polvacera.

-¡Lo has conseguido! ¡Princess la que siempre pierde, por fin ha ganado!-decía Ribborn, por alguna razón, el comentario de Ribborn le desagrado a Cure Princess, pero al final se alegró porque había vencido al Saiark, o eso había creído, ya que el Saiark se levantó como si nada.

Hecho que impresionó tanto a Ribborn como a Cure Princess, después el Saiark disparó una especie de rayo láser que iba directamente hacia Cure Princess, la cual estaba paralizada del medio.

Para su suerte, el ataque fue neutralizado un Reflector de Energía de color verde, que regresó el ataque a su dueño, el cual salió disparado por los aires.

Cure Princess se dio cuenta que el que la había salvado un joven de aparentemente unos 23 o 24 años, pelo castaño corto, vestía con un traje de Artes Marciales color negro, con una cinta blanca en él, y llevaba en su mano una guitarra eléctrica, una Stratocaster Negra, con detalles de plateado, la belleza del joven Dave, extrañamente hizo que Cure Princess se sonrojara de la vergüenza al llegarle a la mente esos pensamientos raros.

-Sabes, creo que aprovecharse de una jovencita es de mala educación, sobre todo arrojarle energía maligna, porque no mejor te enfrentas a alguien de tu tamaño-decía el joven, que estaba dispuesto a luchar contra el Saiark.

-¿Quién eres tú?-preguntaba Namakelda furioso.

-Muchos han preguntado por mi nombre, he sido conocido por muchos nombres, como "Guardián Estelar", "Guardián Cósmico", "Guardián Solar" y "Guardián Elemental", pero el nombre por el que más soy conocido, es, "Guardián del Multiverso", mi nombre es Dave Mc Dougal, un dios que ha viajado de Universo, en Universo, para erradicar la maldad-decía Dave, haciendo enojar aún más a Namakelda.

-Bien, supuesto dios y Guardián del Multiverso, veamos si puedes conmigo, Saiark, atácalo-decía mandando Namakelda al Saiark para que atacara a Dave.

-Adelante, manda a que me ataque tu sirviente, de nada servirán sus ataques contra mí-decía Dave.

El Saiark atacó a Dave, el cual repentinamente desapareció, para después aparecer enfrente del Saiark y propinarle un Genocide Cutter, luego le lanzó un Kaiser Wave Versión Esfera Eléctrica, el cual impactó al Saiark, mandándolo unos cuantos metros atrás, para después chocar contra el concreto.

Namakelda se sorprendió por el poder que despedía Dave, y es como se dio cuenta de que no mentía cuando dijo que era un dios.

-Mierda, supongo que mejor me voy, antes que me quiera usar de rehén o algo así-y diciendo esto, se fue.

Dave le dio 3 patadas al Saiark, para después sujetarlo en el aire, mientras él estaba en el suelo, y propinarle la doble de Rugal, en donde le daba de puñetazos y patadas, y al final rematarlo con el Genocide Cutter.

Desde una distancia segura, Cure Princess veía al guerrero que lo había salvado de una derrota segura, pudo notar que ni siquiera se estaba esforzando para derrotar al Saiark, lo que la hizo pensar que era muy poderoso, a tal grado que no se imaginaba cuánto era su poder.

-¡Princess! ¡Yo conozco a ese joven!-decía Ribborn, impresionando a Cure Princess, quien no salía de su asombro.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Quién es?-preguntaba Cure Princess curiosa.

-Él vendría a ser mi creador, y es el que creó los artefactos que poseen las Pretty Cure, él es Dave Mc Dougal, el dios y Guardián del Multiverso, parece ser que sintió un ataque enemigo y vino a ayudarnos-decía Ribborn explicándose.

-Vaya, es un gran peleador, si yo tuviera esa habilidad de pelea, sería casi imparable-decía Cure Princess triste.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, ¿Y si le pides que te entrene para que te vuelvas más fuerte? Si lo haces, no creo que se niegue, él es una persona muy bondadosa, estoy segura que te ayudará-decía Ribborn.

-Pues, no estoy segura…-decía Cure Princess.

* * *

Con Dave.

Enseguida Dave, empieza a cargar una esfera brillante en su mano derecha, que al parecer teína los colores del Arcoíris, el Saiark se lanzó a atacar a Dave, pero Dave le arroja la esfera brillante a el Saiark, que por alguna razón no la esquivó, ya que la vio muy inofensiva, al darle de lleno, el Saiark le dio un puñetazo en la cara, que Dave contuvo sin ningún problema con su rostro, ya que se dejó golpear.

Después, el Saiark empieza a sentirse raro, es cuando se le hace un agujero en el estómago al Saiark, indicando que su energía negativa estaba siendo purificada de alguna forma, de esa forma el Saiark se desvanece en forma de polvo estelar, dejando absolutamente nada de él.

En seguida la víctima es liberada de su prisión, la cual le agradece a Dave que la salvara, y Dave diciéndole que sea más cuidadosa la próxima vez.

-¿Qué le hiciste al Saiark?-preguntó Cure Princess curiosa a Dave.

-Sólo le lancé mi técnica: Destructor de Polvo Estelar, esa técnica prácticamente purifica la maldad de una persona influenciada o que es dominada por la maldad-decía Dave explicando en como consistía hacer su técnica.

-Gracias por ayudarme, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti-decía Cure Princess agradeciendo su ayuda.

-No hay por dónde, y Cure Fortune, ya puedes salir, sé que estás ahí, más vale que salgas, sino yo mismo te traeré aquí-decía Dave, al oír esto, la Pretty Cure nombrada que se llamaba Cure Fortune, salió de su escondite, apareciendo enfrente de los dos, junto con su hada.

-¿Fortune? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntaba Cure Princess curiosa.

-No creas que he venido a ayudarte, fui obligada a salir de mi escondite-decía Cure Fortune, muy molesta, debido a que no podía huir, ya que había sentido el poder de Dave, él en verdad era muy poderoso, por lo cual no debería hacer una tontería para provocarlo.

-¡No te ayudaría ni en un millón de años! ¡Es culpa tuya que el mundo esté repleto de Saiarks! ¡No te lo perdonaré nunca!-decía Cure Fortune, haciendo que Cure Princess empezara a llorar, ya que lo que decía Cure Fortune era verdad, hecho que la pareció curioso a Dave, ya que Sakura Kinomoto, una niña de 12 años que Dave conoció hace años atrás, había liberado accidentalmente unas cartas mágicas, que si no eran selladas, traerían desgracias al mundo, por lo que Dave llegó a la conclusión de que Cure Princess hizo algo similar que provocara la liberación de un enemigo que convocaba esas criaturas conocidas como Saiarks.

Iba a irse volando Cure Fortune, cuando Dave la detiene parándose enfrente de ella, mientras Dave de igual manera usaba su técnica de vuelo.

-No sé qué tanto rencor tengas hacia Cure Princess, pero te diré algo, bajo ninguna circunstancia se puede sentir rencor hacia una compañera de un mismo equipo, si sigues con esa actitud tuya, algo malo puede llegar a pasarte, no quisiera que ese rencor dominara tu voluntad de lucha, tuviste como Maestro a Akuma, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave.

-Sí, ¿Y qué si Akuma fue mi Maestro?-preguntaba Cure Fortune furiosa hacia Dave, que la miraba tranquilamente.

-Ese fue tu error, no dejes que el Satsui no Hadou controle tu voluntad de lucha, de ser así el Satsui no Hadou nublará tu razón, y te convertirá en un auténtico demonio, e incluso a los que pensabas no hacerles daño, los lastimaras de todas formas, por eso no dejes que el rencor que sientes hacia Cure Princess te domine, sería tu perdición-decía Dave, preocupada por la condición de la Cure violeta.

-No sabes nada de mí, no me conoces en absoluto, déjame en paz-decía Cure Fortune gritando furiosamente, para luego irse volando rápidamente.

-No he ganado ninguna vez, sólo me salvé porque Dave en salvó-decía Cure Princess gritando angustiada.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, si quieres, yo podría entrenarte, tienes condición aunque eres un poco torpe, pero aun así puedes mejorar, ¿Qué dices? Si es así, puedes contactarme, o mejor aún, yo iré a buscarte, ¿Qué te parece?-decía Dave, ella no sabía que contestar a la propuesta de Dave.

Mientras que en oros lugar.

-¡Las Pretty Cure son invencibles, hurra! ¡Nunca perderán contra un Saiark!-cantaba una chica, pennada con una cola de caballo, aunque era una mala cantante, estaba alegre por alguna extraña razón.

-Megumi-chan, últimamente cantas un montón sobre las Pretty Cure-decía su amiga, Yuuko Oomori.

-¡Es que son muy guays! Yu-Yu, tú también piensas lo mismo, ¿Verdad?-decía Megumi, con estrellas en los ojos.

-Sip-decía Yuuko.

-¡Buenas!-decía una chica.

-¡Buenos días!-decían otras chicas.

-¡Buenos días!-decía Megumi, saludando con el brazo.

-Los Saiarks también han invadido esta ciudad ¡Pero, no pasa nada, seguro que las Pretty Cure aparecen como una explosión, y boom, se encargarán de ellos!-decía Megumi.

-Claro que sí-decía Yuuko, sonriente.

-¡Después de todo, las Pretty Cure son invencible!-decía Megumi.

* * *

En la mansión de Hime Shirayuki.

-¡No quiero, no quiero! ¡Porque como soy una inútil! ¡Soy un fracaso de Pretty Cure que no ha derrotado ni un Saiark! Además, no creo que el entrenamiento de Dave me sirva de mucho, digo, mira esta condición física que tengo, no creo poder mejorar esto-decía Hime Shirayuki, haciendo berrinche por las derrotas que ha tenido como Pretty Cure, en su forma alterna de Cure Princess.

-Hime, no te culpes. Estas haciendo un buen trabajo-decía una voz que provenía de un espejo, de la cual salió un joven de 22 años, pelo azul celeste y venía vestido de blanco, con pantalón azul claro.

-¡Blue-sama, no tiene que consentirla todo el tiempo!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Su problema no es su falta de habilidades, es su falta de determinación! Aunque si le falta un poco de condición física-decía Ribborn.

-¡Aunque seas una Pretty Cure, si tienes miedo no puedes hacer nada!-decía Ribborn.

-Es que… da miedo-decía Hime.

Repentinamente, todos empiezan a escuchar una canción, lo extraño es que la canción era de género Power Metal, un subgénero del Heavy Metal, la canción provenía aparentemente de la nada, cuando de repente Dave aparece de la nada, tocando su guitarra, cantando la canción "Heroes for our Time", al acabar de tocarla, todos se llevaron la sorpresa de lo rápido que toaba la guitarra, ya que aparentemente no podían ver que tan rápido tocaba los acordes de la guitarra.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación entrar en la casa de los demás sin su permiso?-preguntaba Hime a Dave.

-Lo siento, pero dije que me buscaras, o si no te buscaría, y opté por buscarte, ya que tenía la ligera impresión de que no lo harías-decía Dave, razón por la cual Hime gimió por lo bajo, ya que era verdad.

-Hola Blue, tiempo sin volver a vernos-decía Dave.

-Hola Dave, es cierto, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, por cierto, ¿Cómo está mi primo Orochi? ¿Y qué hay de sus guardianes los Hakkeshu?-preguntaba Blue.

-El alma de Orochi está sellada en Chris, uno de sus 4 Reyes Celestiales, en un principio ellos estaban muertos, pero volvieron a la vida, ya te diré los detalle después-decía Dave.

-Hime. Esto es para ti-dice Blue a Hime, entregándole una especie de perlas rosada.

-Encuentra una compañera con la que luchar-decía Blue.

-¡Es un detalle, Blue-sama!-decía Ribborn.

-¡No quiero!-decía Hime.

-Hablar con alguien que no conozco… me da miedo…-decía Hime, demostrando lo que había dicho anteriormente, que tenía miedo.

-Hime, es normal tener miedo, pero lo que hace valiente a uno, no es no tener miedo, sino enfrentarse a tus propios temores-decía Dave con sabiduría, algo que se le clavó en la mente a Hime.

-Este cristal de Amor te mostrará el camino. Te llevará hacia una preciada amiga-decía Blue.

-¿Amiga? ¿Puedo hacer amigas con esto?-preguntaba Hime.

-¡Siempre he querido tener una amiga! Es muy divertido estar con tus amigos, ¿Verdad?-decía Hime alegre.

-Sí-decía Blue.

-Es verdad, aunque pueden ser arrogantes, presuntuosos, egoístas, idolatras, altaneros, pero en fin, son tus amigos-decía Dave, sacándoles una gota de sudor en la cabeza a Hime y Blue, hasta Ribborn.

-Esos vendrían a ser tus amigos, ¿Verdad?-decía Hime.

-Sí, pero tienen un gran corazón, ellos son Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, K`Dash y Máxima, en un principio Kyo y Iori eran enemigos, pero de alguna manera se volvieron compañeros casi inseparables, ¿Ya ves la ironía? El tiempo puede cambiar a las personas, y ellos junto conmigo formamos un grupo musical, llamado: Dragonheart, la canción que me escucharon cantar es de mi grupo musical, las canciones que hacemos, las hacemos pensando en las personas que las escuchan, de esa forma hacemos sentir felices a las personas, con nuestra música-decía Dave, discurso que de cierta manera conmovió a Hime y Blue.

-¡Te ayudan cuando tienes problemas! ¡Y escuchan todo lo que tienes qué decir! ¡Es muy conveniente tener amigos! ¡Podría solucionarlo todo si tuviera una amiga!-decía Hime.

-Claro, al igual que yo los ayudo a ellos, es más, en una ocasión Kyo fue secuestrado por una Organización llamada: NEST, y tanto Iori como yo fuimos a rescatarlo, esa Organización quería el ADN de Kyo para clonarlo, y así dominar el mundo por medio de clones de Kyo-decía Dave.

-¡Genial, más locos trastornados que quieren la dominación mundial!-decía Hime sarcásticamente.

-Esto sucedió en el The King of Figthers 1999, Uno de sus generales era Krizalid, él es un clon de K` que creía que él era del que clonaron a K`, el derrotó a todos en una pelea, pero al enfrentarse a mí no tuvo oportunidad de ganar, él pensó que lo destruiría, pero le di una segunda oportunidad, de que recapacitara sus acciones e hiciera la justicia, alguien intentó asesinar a Krizalid, pero yo lo salvé, desde ese entonces se volvió otro de mis mejores amigos, e igualmente salvamos a Kyo, después en el año 2000, en el próximo The King of Figthers, apareció Zero, un clon que traicionó a NEST que destruyó casi por completo la Cuidad de Southown con el Cañón Zero, pero una niña peli azul con poderes de hielo y sus guardianas, desviaron el rayo del Cañón Zero, que estaba en la estratósfera, así el rayo le dio a Zero, provocando su muerte y así la desactivación del Cañón, volviendo todo en paz, después me enteré de que NEST estaba tras unos monstruos llamados Brujas, por lo que empecé a averiguar, lo que pude encontrar de información me impresionó, las Brujas anteriormente habían sido chicas que hicieron un contrato con una criatura llamada Kyubey, la cual les daba el poder para convertirse en Mahou Shoujo-decía Dave.

-¿Mahou Shoujo?-preguntaba Hime.

-Sí, algo similar a las Pretty Cure, salvo que la diferencia es que ellas obtienen una gema del alma al hacer su contrato, la cual es la fuente de su poder mágico, si su gema del alma se oscurece y la desesperación la domina, se convierte en una Semilla del Sufrimiento, y por consiguiente en una Bruja, por suerte yo estuve ahí para que no se hicieran más contratos, Mami Tomoe que ya era una Mahou Shoujo, trabajaba para Kyubey, pero le dije la verdad sobre las Puella Magi-decía Dave.

-¿Puella Magi?-preguntaba Hime.

-Así es como se les conoce a esas chicas mágicas, Mami Tomoe supo que Kyubey había escogido a 2 chicas para que se convirtieran en Puella Magi, ellas eran Madoka Kaname y Sayaka Miki, yo las había salvado de una Bruja que se las quería comer, ellas conocieron a una Pretty Cure que era amiga de Madoka, Hitomi Shizuka, Cure Balance, después de que Mami luchara contra una Bruja transformada en un Akanbe, se tuvo que transformar en una Pretty Cure, Cure Buster, después apareció Cure Return, una Pretty Cure del futuro, que ha estado viajando de línea a línea temporal, tratando de que su amiga Madoka Kaname hiciera contrato con Kyubey, y más adelante Madoka y Sayaka se vieron obligadas a transformarse en Pretty Cure, Cure Arrow y Cure Justice, así como Kyoko Sakura que era una Puella Magi, se convirtió en Pretty Cure, Cure Prayer, todas juntas eran: Las Magic Leyend Pretty Cure, ellas junto con otras Pretty Cure unieron su poder para derrotar una Bruja ultra poderosa, conocida como: Walpurgis Nigth, la Bruja era muy resistente, pero Cure Arrow llegando a su fase final de Cure Omega Arrow, con su poder de diosa, derrotó a Walpurgis Nigth definitivamente.

En el año 2001, NEST volvió con otro de sus clones, K9999-decía Dave.

-¿K9999?-Preguntaban Hime y Blue con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Sí, extraño nombre, pero así lo llamaron, él tiene el poder de transformar su brazo en tentáculos carnosos, esta técnica a su vez, puede dejar muy cansado a K9999, también tiene poderes de Pirokinesis, aunque muy limitada, y también puede usar una Onda Terrestre que crea una pequeña onda de energía física, que hace que el suelo tiemble, y los escombros lastimen a su oponente, también posee Polimorfìa limitada, o sea, en otras palabras, él puede cambiar el color de su pelo, puede cambiar su vestuario, gracias a su guante polimórfico, también posee un Escudo Psiònico de pura energía física, puede transformar su brazo derecho en un taladro de hierro, también puede usar su brazo derecho como un Súper Revolver que dispara balas muy poderosas. Puede llegar a punto de perforar y hacer volar el suelo. Y por último, posee Energía Expansiva, usando todo su poder, K9999 puede liberar energía en el aire, haciendo daño a cualquiera en las cercanías. Esto le provoca un dolor de cabeza, él fue derrotado por mi amigo K`, teníamos que derrotar al Zero Original-decía Dave.

-¿Zero Original?-preguntaba Hime.

Sí, el Zero anterior era un clon, este era el original, pero al ser derrotado, acepto su derrota honorablemente, algo que me hizo ver que era buena persona, por lo que le salvé la vida, ya que en ese entonces estábamos en una nave espacial, en la estratósfera, yo lo envié a tierra firme, después nos enfrentaríamos al líder del Cártel NEST: Igniz, él decía ser un Semidiós, el cual buscaba la forma de convertirse en uno, y buscaba con ansia mis poderes, hasta llegó a robármelos, pero las Pretty Cure hallaron la forma para que perdiera sus poderes, y así los tuviera de vuelta-decía Dave.

-¿Y qué método usaron para regresarte tus poderes?-preguntaba Hime.

-No preguntes-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, ya que la forma por la cual las Pretty Cure hicieron para que le devolvieran los poderes a Dave, fue que como Igniz no dominaba los poderes de Dave completamente, las Pretty Cure simplemente usaron sus encantos femeninos para distraer a Igniz, el cual se encontraba pensando de una forma no muy sana que digamos, eso era un efecto secundario de la transferencia de poderes, ya que no sólo se le transmitieron los poderes, sino también el instinto sexual, el cual Dave dominaba en un 98%, pero Igniz al no tener tanto control del mismo, sólo con un poco de distracción por parte de las Pretty Cure y sus esculturales cuerpos fue suficiente para que Igniz liberara el poder perteneciente a Dave, devolviéndole todos sus poderes.

- Y al derrotar a Igniz, todos escapamos de la nave, mientras no se sabe si Igniz sobrevivió o está muerto-decía Dave.

-Bueno, en fin, lo que quiero decir es que un amigo haría por otro amigo un sinnúmero de cosas sin algo a cambio, esa es la amistad, no por nada mis amigos me ayudaron en algunas ocasiones a pelear contra Alan Y Ann, La Familia de la Luna de las Tinieblas, Laos Cazadores de a Muerte, El circo de Dead Moon y Sailor Galaxia-decía Dave, impresionando a Hime.

-¡Entonces, voy a pillar unos amigos!-decía Hime.

-¡Hime!-decía Ribborn siguiendo a Hime.

-Mejor sigo a esas dos antes de que se metan en problemas-decía Dave, que en un parpadeo desaparece de la vista de Blue.

* * *

En casa de Megumi.

-¡Ya estoy en casa!-decía Megumi.

-Bienvenida a casa-decía la madre de Megumi.

-¿Qué hay de cena?-preguntaba Megumi.

-¿Estofado cremoso otra vez?-decía la madre de Megumi.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Entonces, iré a comprar!-decía Megumi.

-Pero acabas de llegar, ¿No te molesta?-decía la madre de Megumi.

-¡Justo estaba pensando en ir a dar un paseo!-decía Megumi.

-Mamá, tú espérame en casa, ¿Vale?-decía Megumi.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, pero lleva a la floja de tu prima Mina, necesita hacer más ejercicio que andar jugando a los Videojuegos de Sailor V-decía la madre de Megumi.

-¡Boom! ¡Yo me encargo! Ya verás que llevaré a mi prima conmigo, ella es incapaz de decirme no-decía Megumi.

* * *

Con Cure Princess.

-Princess, ¿No ibas a buscar amigas?-preguntaba Ribborn a Cure Princess.

-¡Seguro que va a ser difícil encontrar una entre tanta gente! ¡Así que a la que le dé esta cosa será mi amiga!-decía simplemente Cure Princess arrojando la esfera rosada, para ver a quien le caía.

-O sea, dejarás todo a la suerte-decía Dave apareciendo de la nada, asustando a Cure Princess, a tal punto que casi se hace pis del susto.

-Dave, deja de aparecer así de la nada-decía Cure Princess gritando.

-Bueno, no es que lo esté dejando todo a la suerte, es que…-decía Cure Princess.

-¿A sí?-decía Dave.

-Bien, está bien, si estoy dejando todo a la suerte, así se me hace más simple-decía Cure Princess.

-Vaya simplista que es Hime-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Me pregunto quién será-decía Cure Princess.

* * *

En la calle, con Megumi y Mina.

-No tengo idea de cómo me convenciste para que te acompañara, eres una maldita manipuladora-decía Mina Aino, prima de Megumi, al parecer vivía junto con la madre de Megumi y Megumi, pelo rubio, ojos color azul claro, quien llevaba a su gato Artemis en su hombro izquierdo descansando cómodamente.

-Hoy cenamos estofado cremoso, a Mamá le encanta el estofado cremoso-decía Megumi, que al parecer estaba cantando.

-A esa niña de alguna forma le debe de gustar mucho el estofado cremoso-decía Artemis pensando, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Fue cuando un cristal rosado le golpeó en la cabeza a Megumi.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-decía Megumi.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Mina.

-Sí,-decía Megumi.

* * *

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta Megumi, que lo que le había golpeado en la cabeza, fue un cristal rosado, que brillaba misteriosamente.

-¡Qué bonito! Tengo que ir a objetos perdidos-decía Megumi.

-Eso fue raro, ¿Tú qué opinas Artemis?-preguntaba Mina a su gato blanco.

-Ese cristal rosado posee una fuente de poder raro, tenemos que estar cerca de Megumi, por si llega a pasar algo fuera de lo normal, los Saiarks han estado atacando esta ciudad, pero Cure Venus estará allí para defenderlos, ¿No es cierto?-decía Artemis.

-Sí, tienes razón-decía Mina, sabiendo que ella misma era Cure Venus, después fueron a seguir a Megumi.

Con Hime y Ribborn, que estaban muy, pero que muy cerca de ella.

-¡El Cristal de Amor le ha dado a ella!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Esa chica será mi amiga!-decía Hime.

-¿Qué esa chica que va allá no es la prima de Mina? Y también Mina la viene acompañando junto con Artemis, pero me pregunto, ¿Cómo le hizo Megumi para que se despegara de los Videojuegos de Sailor V?-preguntaba Dave mentalmente, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

* * *

En una tienda de frutas y verduras, o sea, en un puesto.

Hime observaba detenidamente a la que supuestamente se convertiría en su mejor amiga.

-Oh, ¡Qué zanahorias más grandes! ¿Cuántos de los grandes?-preguntaba Megumi.

-¡Hoy están baratas, son 200 de los grandes!-decía el vendedor.

-¡Tome, 200 de los grandes!-decía Megumi, mientras pagaba el dinero que se necesitaba para las zanahorias.

-Toma esas patatas de regalo-decía el vendedor.

-¡Gracias! Ahora, en dónde se habrá metido mi prima Mina, de seguro debe andar coqueteado con los chicos, como siempre-decía Megumi, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Y Hime, acompañaba de Ribborn, seguía a escondidas persiguiendo a Megumi, mientras Dave seguía a Hime.

-Yu-Yu, Yu-Yu-decía Megumi.

-¡Hola, bienvenida a almuerzos Oomori!-decía Yuuko.

-Oye Yu-Yu, ¿No has visto por ahí A mina?-preguntaba Megumi a Yuuko.

-Ahora que lo dices, ella compró un almuerzo en mi puesto familiar y se fue a sentar ahí-decía Yuuko, mientras señalaba el asiento en donde Mina estaba comiendo junto con su gato Artemis.

-Jo, Mina, ven un momentito para acá-decía Megumi, mientras le jalaba de la oreja izquierda a Mina, como señal de regaño.

-No, en la oreja no, en la oreja no-decía Mina siendo jalada de la oreja.

Artemis al ver esta escena, le salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-No te me vuelvas a escapar de la vista, entendiste-decía Megumi, regañando a su prima.

-No me puedes mandar, yo soy mayor-decía Mina.

Pero al sentir el aura maligna que despedía Megumi, ya no estaba tan segura.

-Aunque, puedo pedir permiso, si quieres-decía Mina, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Vaya, Mina no tiene remedio, más que su prima, pareciera su hermana mayor-decía Artemis con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Caramelos, por favor! ¡Caramelos! Como servicio especial-decía Megumi, pidiendo una orden.

-Claro-decía Yuuko.

-¡Qué dulce!-decía Megumi, al probar un caramelo.

-Yo quiero probar-decía Mina.

-Estás castigada, no te voy a dar ningún caramelo-decía Megumi obviamente molesta.

-Por favor, Mina será una buena niña, pero por favor dame un caramelo-decía Mina con ojos llorosos, algo que hizo que a todos les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Está bien, está bien, te dará un caramelo, pero ya deja de llorar-decía Megumi.

-Gracias Megumi, primita mía, eres un ángel, una ternura, una lindura, cosita del cielo, mi cuchurrumina, cara bonita…-iba a seguir diciendo Mina, pero es detenida por Megumi.

-Ya, ya, ya entendí, ya no digas más, nada más falta que me digas "ojitos de gato"-decía Megumi con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Mina siempre exagera-decía Artemis mentalmente hablando, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Con Hime y Ribborn, al igual que Dave.

-¡Parece que se lleva bien con todo el mundo!-decía Ribborn.

-Qué bien…-decía Hime un poco triste.

En ese momento se escucha un grito.

* * *

Con Megumi Y Mina.

-Mao-chan-decía Megumi, ya que así se llamaba ya niña.

-Megumi-chan-decía Mao.

Megumi pudo notar que el sombrero de Mao se había caído a una especie de fuente.

-Vaya, el sombrero cayó a una fuente, aunque está algo lejos-decía Mina.

-¡Yo me encargo!-decía Megumi.

-¿A pasado algo aquí?-preguntaba cierto joven que ama el Power Metal.

-Vaya, llegaste justo a tiempo, Dave, a Mao-chan se le cayó su sombrero en esa fuente, ¿Me ayudarías a recuperarlo?-preguntaba Mina a Dave, lo que les dio a entender a Megumi y Mao que probablemente Mina conocía a ese joven.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Además estaba aburrido, así también le daré uso a mis poderes-decía Dave.

-¿Poderes?-preguntaban tanto Megumi como Mao.

Con Hime y Ribborn.

-¿Pero cómo llegó hasta allá? Si hace un momento estaba a mi lado-decía Hime impresionada.

-Ya debes de saber que es el Guardián del Multiverso, se puede teletransportar a voluntad-decía Ribborn como si nada.

Entonces Dave, con su mano derecha manipula las partículas de los átomos del aire, para que así hacer parecer que flotaba el sombrero, para después al arrojarlo, simplemente Dave lo atrape con la mano derecha.

-Ten, aquí tienes pequeña-decía Dave como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Guau, ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Fue increíble-decía Mao impresionada al ver como el joven delante de ella había sacado su sombrero como si nada.

-No es nada del otro mundo, sólo manipulé las partículas del aire para que me trajeran el sombrero hasta mi mano, así nada más-decía Dave, pero de lo poco que le entendió la niña, sólo fue que le trajo el sombrero.

-Bueno joven, no entendí mucho de lo que dijo, pero aun así muchas gracias por traerme mi sombrero-decía Mao agradeciéndole a Dave.

-No hay por dónde-decía Dave amablemente.

En eso se ve que llega un joven de la edad de Megumi, que había visto todo, y parecía que iba a regañar a Megumi.

-Megumi, ¿Ibas a entrar a recuperar el sombrero de Mao?-preguntaba Seiji, que recién había llegado.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero ese joven usó unos poderes extraños y trajo el sombrero de Mao-chan de vuelta-decía Megumi.

-Ah, ya veo, te encontraste con Dave-sensei-decía Seiji, saludando a Dave con reverencia.

-¿Dave-sensei?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Él es mi maestro de Artes Marciales, y es un poco estricto, pero aun así mi entrenamiento está dando frutos, me ha estado enseñando Kyukugenryu, Ansatsuken y Hakyokusaken, y me he sorprendido de lo que soy capaz de hacer al combinar técnicas de las 3 Artes Marciales-decía Seiji nostálgico.

-Órale Seiji, eso que me cuentas se oye interesante, pero, ¿Desde cuándo te ha estado enseñando?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Hace 3 meses aproximadamente, también me ha estado enseñando las Artes Marciales de su primo Rugal Bernstein-decía Seiji.

-Rugal Bernstein, mmm, ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre antes?-se preguntaba así misma Megumi.

-Él fue un traficante de armas y drogas muy famoso en Estados Unidos, supuestamente murió en el King of Figthers 95-decía Seiji.

-Ah, ¿Y cómo es que Dave conoce a ese Rugal Berstein?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Es porque Rugal es mi primo-decía Dave, entrando en la conversación de ambos.

-¿Eh? ¿Y no te daba miedo estar con él?-preguntaba Megumi.

-No, ¿Cómo crees? Es mi primo, y aunque no lo crean, mi primo Rugal antes de ser traficante de armas y drogas, era una buena persona, sólo que se corrompió-decía Dave.

-¿Se corrompió?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Sí, digamos que el dinero y el poder lo cambiaron, pero aun después de King of Figthers 95, creo que mi primo Rugal sigue con vida-decía Dave.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Sí, y también creo que se ha convertido en una mejor persona-decía Dave, con un poco de nostalgia.

De repente, llegan Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, K´ Dash y Máxima.

-Oye Dave, date prisa, tenemos práctica para nuestro grupo, ya sabes que Dragonheart no descansa en las prácticas-decía Iori a Dave.

-Chingada madre, se me había olvidado, bueno me despido tengo practica con mi grupo, si me disculpan-decía Dave.

Entonces es cuando Megumi reacciona exageradamente.

-No puede ser, ¿Cómo pude estar tan ciega? Estuve enfrente del vocalista de Dragonheart y no me di cuenta-decía Megumi, haciendo que a los demás les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, y Mina, me tienes que platicar cómo es que conoces a ese Arte marcialista y también vocalista de Dragonheart-decía Megumi.

-No te preocupes, en el camino te platico de cómo lo conocí-decía Mina.

-Adiós Megumi, y no te metas en problemas-decía Seiji, haciendo que Megumi hiciera pucheros.

-Adiós Megumi-chan-decía Yuuko.

En otro lugar, Mina, que todavía tenía a Artemis en su hombro derecho, le estaba platicando de cómo fue que conoció a Dave.

* * *

Mientras, que con Hime.

-¡Venga, Hime! ¡Habla con ella! ¡Si sólo la sigues, no vas a hacerte amiga suya!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Estoy preparándome!-decía Hime.

-¡No necesitas prepararte! ¡Hazlo ya!-decía Ribborn, mientas empujaba a Hime, y esta caía de forma graciosa.

Megumi y Mina vieron la caída de Hime como si nada, y Hime una y otra vez disculpándose por nada.

-¡Qué monada!-decía Megumi, mientras iba hacia Hime.

-¡Opino lo mismo!-decía Mina, que de igual manera iba hacia Hime, mientras Artemis veía la escena de ambas primas con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Nunca había conocido a alguien que le quedara tan bien un vestido de muñequita! ¡Eres una verdadera monada!-decía Megumi fascinada.

-¡Si, yo opino igual, creo que le única que conozco que usaría un vestido de ese tipo, es Cecilia Alcott, pero aun así se ve bien con él!-decía Mina, igual de fascinada que Megumi.

-¿Cecilia Alcott?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Luego te platico-decía Mina.

-Pues… ¡Claro! ¡Sabes, me preocupo mucho por la moda! ¡Lo que hace destacar este diseño, es este lazo!-decía Hime, recuperando un poco de confianza.

-Esta chica, repentinamente recupero su confianza-decía Artemis pensando, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Qué monada!-decía Megumi.

-¿No te gustaría arreglarte?-preguntaba Hime.

-Bueno, acabo buscando algo con facilidad de movimiento, y no creo que me quede bien un vestido tan elegante-decía Megumi.

-¡No lo sabrás si no lo pruebas! Ya has decidido que la ropa linda no te queda bien, ¡Pero no sabrás si no te la pruebas! Quizás te quede muy bien. Puede que no hayas encontrado la que te quede mejor. ¡La moda consiste en encuentros, destellos y retos!-decía Hime.

-¿Crees que yo también podría?-preguntaba Megumi.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Y estarás mejor si lo haces! ¡Todas las chicas son como joyas brillantes!-decía Hime.

-¡Eso fue conmovedor!-decía Mina con estrellas en los ojos, después de todo a Mina que era una fanática de la moda, no podía estar más que de acuerdo, a lo que Hime reacciona con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Maestra! ¡Me has conmovido! ¡Tienes razón! ¡Si sigo buscando, encontraré un vestido lindo que me quede bien! ¡Por favor, cuéntame los secretos de la moda!-decía Megumi, a lo que Hime se sonrojó por los halagos que le hizo Megumi.

-Vale, no veo porque no…-decía Hime, apenada.

-¡Qué bien! ¡Gracias!-decía Megumi, salando alegre.

-¡Soy Megumi, Megumi Aino! ¡Yo! ¡Tú! ¡Nos hemos conocido! ¡Estoy contenta!-decía la misma, haciendo señas.

-¡Mucho gusto, yo soy Mina Aino, y soy la prima de esta chica sin moda aparente! ¡Y este es Artemis!-decía la misma, al escuchar esto Megumi, hizo pucheros, mientras Artemis maullaba.

-¡Yo soy Himelda Wing Cure Queen of the Blue Sky!-decía la misma, al escuchar el nombre complete de Hime, ambas no sabían que decir, ni siquiera Artemis.

-Himelda… Wing… Esto…-decía Megumi diciendo incoherencias.

-Queen… ¿Blue Sky?-decía Mina, por alguna razón, lo último le recordó el Sky Noah, el crucero de lujo del primo de Dave Rugal.

-Si es muy largo, llámame Hime-decía Hime.

-¡Entonces, Hime!-decía Megumi.

-Parece que todo ha ido bien-decía Ribborn.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba Megumi impresionada por Ribborn, Mina al ver esto, simplemente sospechó que Hime era una nueva Pretty Cure, lo cual platicaría luego con sus amigas y compañeras de equipo, las Pretty Cure Solar System, anteriormente conocidas como Sailor Scouts, las Sailor Inners, o internas.

-Yo soy Ribborn. Soy el Hada que cuida de Hime-decía Ribborn.

-¿Hada? ¿Cuidas de ella?-preguntaba Megumi extrañada.

-¡Lo creas o no, Hime es la Princesa del Reino Blue Sky!-decía Ribborn.

-Quita lo de "Creas o no"-decía Hime, haciendo pucheros.

-Veras, Himelda, o Hime para abreviar, es la legítima heredera al trono. ¡En otras palabras, se va a con-con-convertir en la nueva reina!-decía Ribborn.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Una princesa de verdad? Es la primera vez que conozco a una. ¡Esto mola mucho!-preguntaba Megumi.

-¡Pues claro que sí!-decía Hime.

-Puede que sea una princesa incompetente, pero espero que seas su amiga-decía Ribborn.

-¡Claro!-decía Megumi.

-Así que, Megumi, ahora eres una Pretty Cure-decía Hime.

-¿Pretty Cure?-preguntaba extrañada Megumi.

* * *

Mientras, en un lugar cercano.

Mao estaba paseando por el lugar, cuando Namakelda la intercepta.

-Qué sombrero más bonito. Te lo compraron y eres feliz llevándolo. Ya veo. ¡Qué el futuro reflejado en el espejo se vuelva terrible! Ven, ven… ¡Saiark!-decía Namakelda.

En ese instante Mao queda atrapada en un espejo oscuro, y del espejo sale un Saiark.

Con Megumi y Hime.

-Esta sensación…-decía Ribborn.

La gente corría despavorida, huyendo del Saiark.

-¡Está manipulando la felicidad de esta niña!-decía Ribborn.

-¿Por qué Mao-chan?-preguntaba Megumi angustiada.

-Verla tan feliz con su sombrero era una molestia. He convertido su alegría en miseria y he creado un Saiark-decía Namakelda.

-¡Es Namakelda, uno de los generales del Imperio Espejismo!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Esta atmosfera empapada de tristeza es simplemente maravillosa!-decía Namakelda, aparentemente alegre.

-¡Saiark, extiende el moho!-decía Namakelda.

En eso, el Saiark extendió su moho.

-¡Esta vez no perderé, Saiark!-decía Hime.

-¡Hora de cambiar! ¡PRECURE, ROLLING MIRROR CHANGE!-decía Hime.

Y diciendo esto, Hime empezó a transformarse en Cure Princess.

-¡El Viento azul que baila en el cielo, Cure Princess!-decía la misma, curiosamente la pose de Cure Princess era similar a una pose de victoria de Rugal Bernstein.

-¡Una Pretty Cure de verdad!-decía Megumi con corazones en los ojos.

-¡Bien, supongo que llegó mi turno!-decía Mina.

Megumi no sabía a lo que se refería Mina.

-¡PRECURE, VENUS LOVE POWER, MAKE UP!-decía Mina.

En ese instante, Mina se transformó en Cure Venus.

-¿Mina es una Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Megumi asombrada, sin saber más que decir.

Cure Princess no sabía que responder a esto.

Y así Cure Princess y Cure Venus empezaron a pelear, primero dio una patada al Saiark, mientras Cure Venus le dio una patada con maroma, y después Cure Princess empezó a lanzar un ataque mágico.

-¡PRINCESS BALL!-decía Cure Princess, mientras empezaba a lanzar una esfera azul de energía mágica, parecida a una esfera de ki, la cual lanzó al Saiark, pero el Saiark se la regresó como si nada, suerte que Dave apareció de repente repeliendo el ataque de Cure Princess con un Reflector de energía, el cual regresó el ataque, y aunque el Saiark lo esquivó, Dave derribó al Saiark, después lo azotó en el suelo una veces, después lo golpeó con una onda de energía terrestre, y por último lo remató con su técnica: Armageddon, el cual lo mandó a volar unos cuantos metros atrás.

Todo pasó tan rápido, que Cure Princess y Megumi se quedaron sin habla.

-¿Están bien?-preguntaba Dave.

-Si-decían ambas.

-Dave, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo fue que mandaste a volar a ese monstruo como si nada?-preguntaba Megumi.

-Las preguntas después, ahora lo que importa es la seguridad de ambas-decía Dave.

-¡PRECURE, VENUS FLOWER!-decía Cure Venus.

Ese ataque derribó al Saiark con un fuerte impacto en la cabeza.

-¿Otra vez tú? De verdad que no es mi día de suerte-decía Namakelda.

-Así es, Cure Princess, no te des por vencida, tal vez te falta agilidad y técnica, pero aun así puedes ganar, no te dejes dominar por el medio, el miedo es el peor enemigo del hombre y mujer-decía Dave.

-Cure Princess, ¿Vienes a perder otra vez?-preguntaba Namakelda.

En ese momento, Cure Princess tenía mucho miedo.

-Acaba con ella Saiark-decía Namakelda.

A Cure Princess no le reaccionaba el cuerpo, parecía ser ese iba a ser su fin hasta que se interpuso alguien.

-¡No!-decía Megumi.

-¡Megumi!-decía Cure Princess.

-Cuanto coraje y valentía para enfrentarse a un Saiark… Menudo espectáculo-decía Namakelda.

-Pero, estás temblando-decía Namakelda.

-Los verdaderos valientes se enfrentan a sus propios temores-decía Dave.

-¡Pues claro que estoy asustada!-decía Megumi.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no huyes?-preguntaba Namakelda.

-Estoy asustada… y no sé qué debería hacer… Pero quiero… ¡Ayudar a mi amiga!-decía Megumi.

-¡Así se dice, Megumi!-decía Artemis, alabando la valentía de Megumi.

-¿Acaso el gato habló?-preguntaba Megumi asombrada.

-Hay Artemis, deja eso para otra ocasión, deja que Megumi termine su discurso-decía Dave, mientras a los demás les salía una gota en la cabeza.

En eso, la perla que guardaba Megumi en su ropa empezó a brillar, reaccionando a los sentimientos de Megumi.

-Haciendo la vista gorda, y salvándose es como sobreviven las personas inteligentes-decía Namakelda.

-Esas sólo son personas egoístas, y yo no necesito salvarme de un debilucho como tú-decía Dave, haciendo enojar claramente a Namakelda.

-¡Yo nunca pensaría en mi propio bienestar! ¡Todos tienen que ser felices! ¡Eso es la felicidad!-decía Megumi.

-¡Lo mismo digo yo!-decía Dave.

-¡Y yo también!-decía Cure Venus.

En eso el resplandor rosa que despedía la perla, se hizo más grande y brillante.

-¡Qué luz más desagradable!-decía Namakelda.

-¡El Cristal de Amor está respondiendo a los sentimientos de Megumi!-decía Ribborn.

Así se transformó el Cristal de amor en el objeto de transformación de Megumi.

-Esto es…-decía Megumi.

-¡No me digas que es de las Pretty Cure!-decía Megumi feliz.

-¡Pon las Precards dentro del Pretty Change Mirror y grita…!-decía Ribborn.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Lo he visto antes!-decía Megumi.

-¡Por lo menos ella aprendió más rápido que las demás Pretty Cure, ni tuvieron que enseñarle a transformarse!-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¡Entonces, allá va Megumi Aino!-decía la misma.

-¡Hora de cambiar! ¡PRECURE, ROLLING MIRROR CHANGE!-decía Megumi, transformándose.

-¡EL Gran amor que se extiende en el mundo, Cure Lovely!-decía la misma.

-¡Me he transformado en una Pretty Cure!-decía Cure Lovely, quien daba saltitos de alegría por su reciente transformación.

-¡Pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo una adolescente!-decía Dave, con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, ya que las recién Pretty Cure primerizas se tomaban todo a la ligera.

-Cure Lovely, ¿Por qué te has llamado Cure Lovely?-preguntaba Ribborn.

-¡Me gustan las palabras "amor", "love" y "Lovely"!-decía Cure Lovely.

-¡Que todas vienen a significar lo mismo, eres muy simple!-decía Dave con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Cure Lovely. Veamos las habilidades se esta nueva Pretty Cure ¡Saiark!-decía Namakelda.

El Saiark iba a atacar, lo que tomó desprevenida a Cure Lovely, y subconscientemente hizo una técnica que vio en una ocasión hacer Seiji, y era hacer golpes simultáneos con el puño derecho y rematarlo con el puño izquierdo, mandando a volar al Saiark.

-¡Pues no lo hago tan mal!-decía Cure Lovely, quitándosele un poco el medio.

-Increíble-decía Cure Princess.

-Esa técnica es de mi amigo Ryo Sakazaki, ¿La habrá aprendido al ver a Seiji?-se preguntaba Dave mentalmente.

-¡La miseria acaba aquí! ¡Yo, Cure Lovely le devolveré la felicidad a todos!-decía la misma.

* * *

Próximo capítulo: La muerte de Dave.


End file.
